


I'll Be Home For Christmas (You Can Count On Me)

by Welsh_Woman



Series: 31 Fics For 31 Days of December [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Happy Derek Hale, M/M, McCall Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Traveling For The Holiday</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas (You Can Count On Me)

Derek’s been in the car for the better part of six hours, an excited energy humming under his skin as he sings along to Christmas carols and the occasional redone song that doesn’t sound like autotuned garbage.

He’s a little glad that he’s alone in the car, knowing how the others would tease him if they saw him like this, but he can’t help himself; he’s _happy_.

Happy that he’s going home after spending the past couple of weeks making sure pack border negotiations were still as good as they were when his mother was Alpha, happy to be heading back to his territory and the bonds that have been the only thing that have kept him sane lately.

Well, _one_ bond in particular…

The others know of his surprise and have been planning accordingly, but he’s still a good distance away when the first text message comes in:

 **From Kira:** _Did you remember your gift?_

 **To Kira:** _Yes. It’s in my dufflebag._

There’s only a few miles of road before he gets the next one.

 **From Scott:** _You’ll be staying for the next three weeks, right?_

 **To Scott:** _Yes. I’ll be here all the way through New Years too, like I said._

He’s passing by a sign that says his destination’s turnoff is on the next left when his phone blips for the third time.

 **From Lydia:** _Where are you now?_

 **To Lydia:** _About half an hour out, right on schedule._

He’s pulling into the driveway of a certain someone’s house when his phone beeps with a final message:

 **From Stiles:** _You should know better than to tell our friends ANYTHING. Get your butt up here so I can start this vacation RIGHT_.

Derek grins and unlocks the front door, breathing in the smells of home and happiness.

It’s _good_ to be back.


End file.
